


Terrible Thing

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Their Life in France [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, hannigram ficlet, hiding out in france, quiet confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: “Tell me every terrible thing you ever did,” Hannibal said one evening as he and Will were cocooned amongst one another in the quiet safety of their bed.“Will you love me anyway?”“If you let me,” Hannibal said quietly.Soft Hannigram confessions in bed, in this tiny ficlet.





	Terrible Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



“Tell me every terrible thing you ever did,” Hannibal said one evening as he and Will were cocooned amongst one another in the quiet safety of their bed. 

“Will you love me anyway?”

“If you let me,” Hannibal said quietly.

The ambient sounds of the French countryside had lulled them into a secure, sleepy state. The scent of Hannibal’s herb garden wafted in through the open window.

Will smirked, “Well, how much time do you have?”

“The moment we met, I knew you were a complex and rare creature,” Hannibal said as he nuzzled Will’s neck.

“Here we go. The second I open up, you begin with the overwrought metaphors and flowery language,” Will said with a quiet laugh.

Hannibal pulled back and stared at Will with a look of deep offense.

“Now, don’t make that face. You know it’s true, Hannibal.”

Hannibal shrugged delicately.

“It’s not my fault you bring out the romantic in me,” he said stiffly.

Will snorted. 

“You have the most fucked up idea of what romance is. Anyone ever tell you that? But god help me, I still want to be here with you anyway. Now what does that say about me?”

“That you are a complex and rare creature with impeccable taste,” Hannibal said, barely finishing his sentence before he laughed.

Will smiled, then craned his head to peep toward the window. The clouds were rolling in, and he could see that the rain would soon begin.

“Falling in love with you. That’s the most terrible thing I’ve ever done.”

Hannibal stroked Will’s hair and studied the ceiling without saying a word.

“Well?” Will asked.

“I suppose letting you love me has been the most terrible thing that I have done.”

Will grunted in agreement. “Now that’s really saying something.”

“Indeed.”

“Quite a pair, aren’t we?” he added.

“Yes.”

The curtains billowed softly in the breeze as it began to rain. The scent of basil, thyme and sage permeated the room in earnest, as Hannibal held Will closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, dear [Chronicopheliac](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/works)! Enjoy your special day. <3


End file.
